A Test
by Rosekiller97
Summary: Happiness-Sorrow-Sorrow-Happiness; the basic elements of life. After marriage, everything is not so smooth as people think to be. An Abhrika story: Where Tarika finds out she can't be pregnant and breaks into pieces. She feels that it is her fault that she can't give Abhijeet his basic happiness and becomes mentally ill. In such situation, what happens when her old love comes back?
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

She sat the edge of the bed, holding a pillow in her hand which she held close to her heart. Her locks covered her tear-filled face, which she moved with her soft hand to tuck them behind her ear, with the rest of the hair which held with a little clip. Her swollen eyes were now visible which silently spoke so much about her. Her heart forced down a tear out of them which travelled down her cheek. Her pink bordered white chiffon sari rested unpinned at her shoulder while her loose blouse seemed to slide down. She stared at the floor and felt a storm in her heart, which she didn't want to reveal and cried noiselessly.

"I am sorry but, woh kabhi MAA nahi ban sakti…" She heard in her mind and clenched her fist hard, pressing the pillow against her chest. She tried hard but couldn't resist her tears and they filled her face one more.

She wanted to cry loudly. She thought in her mind, "_Kaash mein sab kuch badal sakti, kaash aisa kuch kabhi hua hi na hota, kaash mein doctor ke pass gayi naa thi, kaash mein aur Abhijeet kabhi ek hue hi na hote, Kaash! Kaash!"_

"Tarika! Meri white shirt kahan chali gayi?" He moved hurriedly out of the bathroom buttoning his jeans. He reached the cupboard and opened it broad. He searched every shelf allowing few of his clothes fall down. He ignored them initially and searched more carefully. "Kahan hai?" He asked Tarika when he failed. "Hmm..?" He asked again picking up the fallen clothes.

He narrowed his eyes when she didn't reply for the third time. "Tarika?" He asked and moved slowly. He was worried now.

"Mere cupboard mein dekho….. Hoga Shayad." She answered softly as sorrow slowly engulfed her throat.

Abhijeet sensed instantly, that something was wrong. He took fast steps and moved to other side of the bed, where he found that she was crying. He led a long breath and occupied the seat next to her. He moved the cushion from her hand carefully and took her soft hands in his. He had only one thing in his mind that he has to be strong. He can't break into a thousand pieces, and if so happened, then he won't be ever able to get back his Tarika. He led another breath and looked into her eyes. "Tarika….?" He whispered.

She kept staring at the floor and tried hard not to cry. She had promised Abhijeet that she will not cry, she didn't want to break it but her stabbed heart forced a tear out of her eye. She closed her eyes tight avoiding any more tears and clutched the bed sheet as hard as possible. She asked softly, "Shirt nahi mili?"

Abhijeet wiped her tears delicately and held up her chin to turn her face. "Tarika….." He whispered

"I am sorry." She whispered and broke into tears before her husband. "I am so Sorry Abh-Abhijeet." She cried loudly.

"Hey, Shh! Don't cry…." He said babyishly, and wiped her tears. She knew she won't be able to control anymore. She turned towards him and fell in his arms. "I am so sorry Abhijeet, I am so sorry." She kept mumbling as Abhijeet pulled her closer to his chest and placed a consoling hand on her head. "Tarika… it's… It's ok."

"It's not Okay Abhijeet! It's not okay….." She said crying. "Mein….. mein….. tumhe itni bhi khushi nahi de sakti Abhijeet?" She sobbed and hugged him harder.

Abhijeet pulled her blouse back on her shoulder carefully and rubbed her back with successful pats. He smiled lightly and whispered, "Yeh kya haal banakar rakha hai Jaan? Aise koi rehta hai?"

"Tum baat ghum-ghuma rahe ho Abhi….." She lifted her head to meet his eyes while her hands slid down from his neck to his bare chest.

"Nahi jaan…" Abhijeet said placing her head back on his chest, "Apna khayal nahi rakhogi toh….."

"Kya faida Abhijeet?" She interrupted with a cry. "Kyun khayal rakhun apna? Ab kya baki reh gaya hai ki khayal rakhun?"

"Mere liye." Abhijeet's voice trembled. "Mere liye toh rakhogi na? Kitna pyaar karta hun mein apne Tarika se, hai na? Toh meri jaan itna bhi nahi karegi? Hmm?"

"Sahi keh rahe ho tum….. aur ab isse zyada kar bhi kya…" She stopped midway and cried.

A tear trickled down his eye. He rubbed it quickly and said, "Aise mat bolo jaan…" He stopped to sigh and added, "Ab jo hamare kismat mein nahi hai…."

"Nahi!" She shouted and more tears poured down her eyes. "Meri kismat Abhijeet. Sirf Meri!" She cursed, "Agar tumhari mujhse shaadi nahi hoti toh….."

"Shhh! Tarika…. Yeh, yeh …..kya bol rahi ho?" He whispered fighting back his tears. "You're the only reason I live Tarika! Shh!"

More Abhijeet was trying to console her, more she felt uncomfortable. She knew Abhijeet's every word was just to make her happy, which was hurting her even more. His every comment made her more and more guilty, and pushed down more tears down her eyes.

"Tarika….." He began, moving hair from her face. "Tum hi toh meri takat ho na? Toh, agar tum hi tut jaaogi toh mein kaise sambhalunga apne aap ko?"

"It's all my fault Abhijeet, all my fault. Isme tumhari koi galti nahi. Problem toh mujhme hai nai… mujh mein?" She yelled and cried harder.

"Ismein tumhari ya meri galti nahi hai Tarika. Humne shaadi ki hai Tarika….. Jo tumhara hai, who mera bhi toh hai na? Toh tum yeh kyun bol rahi ho tumhari galti hai?"

"Yahi toh problem hai Abhijeet. Agar tumhari galti na bhi ho…. Phir bhi tumhe…" And she again broke into tears.

"Tarika, aise mat royo. It makes me feel so bad Tarika. Please. Aur sach kahun toh, it really doesn't matter ki hume bachcha ho bhi ya nahi. Just be with me forever."

"Oh come on Abhijeet!" She raised her head. "Aur jhoot mat bolo! Please!" She begged folding her hands.

"Tarika….." He said taking her hands into his.

"Tum aisa nahi bol sakte Abhijeet. Don't you remember the first thing you told me after marriage? Yahi ki tumhe ek cute sa baby chaiye…. How can you forget it Abhijeet?"

"Tarika…Maine is liye kahan tha kyunki mujhe pata nai tha." He answered practically, in a serious tone, losing his patience now.

She broke into tears again and covered her face with her hand. Abhijeet sat beside her, now a bit irritated and angry.

"Stop crying Tarika."

"It's all my fault… all mine.." She kept on mumbling.

Abhijeet stood up and looked for his shirt. Tarika's crying was nothing new, instead now had become a part of the daily routine. She cried every time, morning to night. She cried at the dining table, in the kitchen, in the bathroom and all possible places. She had stopped going to the lab or the bureau since last week, when she came to know Shreya is pregnant. She was scared what if someone asked her about being pregnant? The only time she went out of her house was when she had to visit a gynecologist. She moved about carelessly in the house and stared at her marriage pictures all around the house. She cried all day and felt sleepy most of the time, which worried Abhijeet badly.

He tried to be patient, he tried to be good but every time she mumbled the same thing, with a fresh new start, as if it was her first time regretting, it angered him even more. He had heard her words a thousand times but tried to be strong so that she doesn't break even more.

But even so, a man also has a patience level. He looked through the cupboard for other things and heard her saying the same things again and again.

"I am sorry Abhijeet… I am.."

He tried to be calm and quiet but how long? "SHUT UP TARIKA!" He yelled and slammed the cupboard door.

She stood up with a jerk and stopped crying instantly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled again throwing his shirt on the bed.

"But galti meri…." Tarika began and Abhijeet banged his fist on the cupboard. She continued. "Meri hai galti! Hamari shaadi hi nahi honi…"

Abhijeet moved and clutched her arms. "HAAN GLATI TUMHARI HAI! SHAADI NAHI HONI CHAHIYE THI HAMARI! KHUSH? NOW JUST SHUT UP OK? TUMHE KYA LAGTA HAI IT'S VERY EASY FOR ME? HUH? HAAN, THA YEH MERA SAPNA TARIKA! YAHI THA MERA SAPNA KI MUJHE EK BETI YA BETA HO, PAR AGAR AISA NAHI HO SAKTA TOH KYA KARUN MEIN? KYA KARUN? KISI AUR SE SHAADI KAR LOON? NO TARIKA! NO! BE PRACTICAL. LEARN TO ACCEPT AND MOVE ON. TUM YEH NAHI SAMAJH RAHI HO KI YEH SAB ACTUALLY HAMRE RISHTE KO TOD RAHA HAI, AND I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT KI HUM AISE JHAGRA KARE JABKI HUME SAATH HONA CHAIYE! TRY AND UNDERSTAND! OKAY? SO JUST SHUT UP. PLEASE!"

She kept staring into his eyes for few seconds. Abhijeet knew it must be hurting so he left her arms and turned to take his clothes.

"I am sorry…" Her voice diminished as she again broke into tears, again.

Abhijeet couldn't resist any more. His heart pushed tears out of his eyes. He was fed up, he was irritated and what not. He turned at her again. "Please Tarika…. PLEASE!" He said folding his hands. "Tum jitna royogi na jaan, utna dukh mujhe hoga. Please Tarika, don't do this to me. I don't want you to cry like this. Live like this. PLEASE!"

She wiped her tears slowly and looked at him.

"Thanks! Ab mat rona Please!"

"But I am sorry…. Galti toh meri hi….."

Abhijeet knew he would burst any moment. He sighed and took his clothes. He wore them quickly as he saw he was very late for the bureau. He moved here to there for things and ignored her. She kept staring at him as he gathered all his things and marched out of the house.

She said to herself that she will not cry, not at all. She tried hard but….. She felt that she had lost the battle and tears emerged out of her eyes and she went into her lonely world once again.

A/N: I love this story, I don't know why. Now, I know that **KamiKaze Me **has also posted a story which is somewhat same to this. I never knew she has posted on this topic anyway so it's not like anyone's copying anybody. Second, I don't want anyone comparing our stories, it's a request. She's a fabulous writer and that is her piece of work so no comparison. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apologies for all the grammatical errors!

Note:-

Abhirika: It has been 1 year 11 months to their marriage.

[Part 2]

Abhijeet returned home at 9:00 pm. All day he only thought about Tarika, his Tarika. He was sorry for shouting at her like that. He got down of his car looked at his house. He thought about his marriage night. They were so happy that night. He remembered that panic which went through the house as there were no ladies in the house and he had no idea how to welcome his bride in a north Indian style. He smiled to himself as Tarika face appeared before him. She was so nervous that night. He also thought about the stupidity he did that night. Topic-less, he sat on bed facing her and spoke about all unnecessary thing like bank account, salary, monthly expenditure and what not. She kept on smiling and her smile made him test his patience level. All he wanted was to grab her and kiss her hard but had no idea how to start it?

But one night it happened. After a week or so, it just happened one night. A night which cannot be forgotten, a night when everything just happened! He smiled thinking about their first kiss and many more things which he couldn't share at the moment. Since then, it happened many more times and he lost track one day, but every time it happened it was special. Life was perfect! It was a perfect husband wife relationship which involved fights throughout the morning and specialized forgiveness at the night. Both were always with each other, by each other, for each other. 'Love and Trust' was it all! The only thread that kept them bonded in any situation, right from 'Tarika! Nal (water tap) mein pani nai aa raha' to 'Abhijeet, how dare you say ki mein moti ho rahi un?'

And after thirteen months of togetherness, one day changed their whole life. The doctor, after reading through many test reports declared that Tarika can't conceive. Abhijeet sighed at the thought. How could he forget that happiness comes with a tax; he thought to himself. His Tarika changed overnight. The beauty conscious Tarika now had no idea what makeup was. The only noticeable thing on her face was sadness. She changed even more when every doctor showed her how helpless she was.

Abhijeet looked at his watch and realized he was standing here for last ten minutes. He led a sigh and opened the door with the key. He stepped in and found Tarika on the sofa.

'**Tum Maa nahi ban sakti! Tum toh is samaj par bojh ho! Tum jaisi aurato ko toh mar hi jaana chahiye, bichare mardo ki zindagi kharab karti-.**' The TV went off.

"Abhijeet?" She looked up and found Abhijeet holding the remote. "TV kyun bandh kiya tumne?"

"Aise faltu ki chize mat dekha karo Tarika.", Abhijeet said calmly, placing the remote back on the sofa and moved to the kitchen to fetch water from the fridge.

Tarika stared at him as he was coming back to her. She turned her face angrily and sat with her arms folded. Abhijeet reached the sofa and jumped beside her. She looked at him and turned her face again.

"Tarika…." He dragged.

"Huh!" was her reply.

"Arey…." He mumbled and wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. "Solly..(Sorry)"

"S-o-r-r-y?" She nodded her head in amazement.

"Hmm…" He nodded babyishly.

"Okay! Toh thik hai!" She smiled.

Abhijeet smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. She silently placed her head on his shoulder and Abhijeet pulled her closer protectively. He tucked the extra hair which fell on her cheek and led a sigh. She must have forgotten to brush her hair; he thought and recapitulated the memories attached with her hair combing sessions. She used to sit before the mirror for hours and would dedicate herself to her hair and beauty. She had a bunch of cosmetics laid before her and combs of different shapes and sizes. When Abhijeet used to return and if no one came to open the door he knew where his Tarika could be. He either ran to the kitchen or their bedroom and she waited for him at the mirror. She waited for his reflection behind her and as soon as she used to see him, she smiled through the glass and turned to welcome him with a hug. And now, that Tarika didn't know what all these were. Her smile through the mirror had lost somewhere. Her desperate hug had lost somewhere. Her cooking for hours had lost somewhere. Her love and care had lost somewhere. _SHE_ was lost somewhere.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and sighed again. He took her hand in his which had no bangles. He looked at it carefully and placed it on his chest, "Toh meri Tarika ne aaj kya kya kiya?" He asked sweetly as though she was his little baby. Well, she was.

"Kuch nahi." She replied cutely, unbuttoning her husband's shirt with her soft, caring hands.

"Tum gussa ho mujhpar Taru…?" He asked sweetly.

"Nahi toh." She answered innocently.

"Who subah job hi hua….." Abhijeet began when he was interrupted by a tremendous reply.

"Subah kya hua Abhijeet?" She asked surprised and looked into her husband's eyes.

Abhijeet just fell silent. No, No, she was not acting. She had really forgotten what happened in the morning. Abhijeet had no idea how to react to this. Abhijeet wanted to say lots but he just kept quiet and stared at her.

"Kuch nahi jaan." He said and faked a smile. He took her head and slowly placed it on his chest again. "Kuch nahi…" He said again as slowly his throat choked with sorrow."Kuch nahi jaan, kuch…" He kept mumbling convincing her as well as himself.

"Acha Abhijeet! Mujhe na kuch batana hai tumhe!" She said excitedly, picking the newspaper from the tea table. "Tumhe pata hai Abhijeet.." She said flipping through the pages, "Yahan par maine ek babaji ke bare mein padha…"

"Acha?" He asked amazed.

"Haan, pata hai yeh bas saat dina mein bachcha la dete hai….".

He rolled his eyes at the word 'Bachcha'. He cursed the newspaper in his mind. Tarika continued, "Yeh pura din mantra padhte hai aur raat ko bandh kamre mein havan karvate hai! So good na? Yeh paanch hazar (INR 5000) lenge aur hume bachche ka ashirwad de denge. Bas mujhe inke ashram mein saat rate rehni hongi!"

Abhijeet got angrier with every sentence she uttered without applying her common sense. He looked at her and her eyes expected a yes from him.

He looked other way and replied softly, "Taaki saat dino mein Mumbai ke har phone pe tumhara MMS ho?"

Tarika looked at him perplexed.

"Come-on Tarika, jab doctors kuch nahi kar paye…." He said rising from his sofa, "Toh kya yeh Baba Ji khak karenge? Acha hua, raid parwani paregi yahan!"

He moved towards the kitchen till he was pulled back by her. "Abhijeet please….."

"No Tarika!" He placed a slight pat on her cheek.

"Acha ok! No babaji! Naye Gynecologist ke pass chale?" She said as he heart filled with a new spirit and she flipped the newspaper vigorously.

"Arey yaar….." Abhijeet mumbled staring at his wife. "Tarikaa….?! Gynecologist?" He walked to her. " Pichle char mahine mein paanch alag gynecologist ke pass ja chukka hun! Aur sab toh ek hi baat kehte hai na? Toh apne aap ko aur dukhi kyun kare? Chalo! Ab jaldi se khana de don, mein abhi aaya." He moved towards their bed room.

Tarika stared at him as he disappeared behind the door. Her eyes filled with tears. 'Sahi hai Abhijeet, dukh to hota hai aur yeh dukh to mein lai hun tumhare zindagi mein. Mein! Mein tumhara itna sa khwab bhi pura nahi kar sakti. Sab meri galti hai! Sab meri! Kaash mein maa ban sakti…. Tumhe tumhari beti de sakti…..

**Flash Back: **

_"Ah….. Abhijeet…" She mumbled and ran her fingers through her husband's hair. He laid his head on her lap and read a magazine. They were in their bed room, enjoying a few moments of relaxation after a tiring day at the bureau. "Abhijeet…." She whispered again._

_"Hm…." He replied._

_"Mujhe na, tumse kuch kehna hai…"_

_"Hmm…" He replied and flipped pages._

_"Who actually…." She had just begun when she noticed Abhijeet wasn't really paying attention. He seemed to be too absorbed into the magazine to hear anything. "Abhijeet tum meri baat sun rahe ho na?"_

_"Hmm…" He replied again._

_"Mein apne padosi ke saath bhaag rahi hun!"_

_"Hmm…." He replied stupidly._

_"Abhijeet!" She said smacking the magazine on his head. _

_"What?" He shouted annoyingly and sat up on the bed._

_"Tum meri baat kyun nahi sun rahe…?" She yelled and took the magazine from his hand. "And, what? What is this? Tum matrimonial page kyun padh rahe the?" _

_Abhijeet frowned. "Tarika…."_

_"NO, JUST TELL ME WHY? Kya kami hai mujhme jo tum dusre larkiyon ko dekhte rehte ho? Huh?"_

_"Arey…." _

_"Yeh koi pehli baar nahi hai Abhijeet! Kya dhunte rehte ho tum inme? Aisa kya hai jo mein tumhe nahi de sakti?! Huh?!" She stormed._

_Abhijeet smirked at her. "Okay, toh kya de sakti ho mujhe?"_

_Tarika looked at him with a mixed gesture of shock and embarrassment. "Kya chahiye tumhe? She asked arrogantly._

_Abhijeet didn't answer. He looked at his wife seductively and leaned over her slowly. She slid under him and found his lips approaching. "Wait!" She said abruptly, realizing what he was asking for and reached the side table for something. Abhijeet caught her hand and pinned it to the bed. He reached her ears and she led a deep breath, which she was holding for a long time. "Ek choti si Tarika de sakti ho?" He whispered and looked up to meet her eyes where he found her already staring._

_She looked at him with an uncontrollable smile on her face. His eyes, glittered with happiness, and that was all for Tarika. She freed her hand which he had just held and reached the side table, leaving Abhijeet in a bit of confusion. 'Why do we need it? I thought I asked for a baby' he thought till darkness occupied the room and he realized why Tarika reached the side table._

Tarika wiped her tears, tucked her locks behind her ears and rushed to the drawers of the living room. She looked for something desperately. She looked through all the papers and magazines of that month causing a pen stand to tumble on the floor. 'Damn!' She yelled picking up the pens, when she saw something on the floor. An innocent, yet sad smile appeared on her face. She picked it up impatiently and the smile on her face, broadened worthlessly.

-oOo-

"Abhijeet!" She screamed happily and welcomed her husband with a warm hug. Abhijeet hugged her back with a little surprise and walked in to the house. "Dinner ready hai!" she said with a weird smile pasted on her face and moved to the kitchen. Abhijeet stared at her abnormally. '_Why is she smiling?_' He thought and looked at her as she served his favorite food. '_Is something seriously wrong? Or has anything happened? Has she changed? Are the new pills prescribed by Dr. Malhotra working? But she doesn't take them, I know…_' He was interrupted when she smiled at him again.

Abhijeet kept aside his weird thoughts for a minute and walked to her. "Tarika…." He had just begun when she rushed to bring the magazine.

"Abhi…!" She screamed with joy giving the magazine to him. He looked at it carefully as it was this month's issue. He looked to meet her gaze in amazement. "Abhijeet, mil gaya solution!" She smiled broadly.

"Kaisa…. Solution… Tarika?" He asked with successive pauses.

She took a deep breath and answered. "Maine ek…. Larki ko phone kiya tha…."

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes. "Kaunsi-Larki-Tarika?"

"Achi larki hai Abhijeet! Dikhne mein bhi kafi achchi hai! She's a professor! Who meri age ki hi hai…. Bohut achi larki hai!"

Abhijeet sighed lightly, still unknown to her mind. "Acha? Toh nai dost hai tumhari?" He asked sweetly, removing his watch.

"Dost….?" She smiled, "Pata nahi. Par…."

"Par…?" He lifted his eyebrows placing the watch on the table.

"Abhijeet…. Trust me, larki bohut achi hai! Who ghar ka bhi pura kaam kar leti hai (Abhijeet now realized what was she talking about.) Apne mom ke saath akeli rehti hai! Don't worry, ghar jaldi aa jati hai! Bilkul paanch baje. Uske baad she's totally free. Uske koi demands bhi nahi hai, bas apna ghar basana chahti hai! She's beautiful also Abhijeet…. Very beautiful…"

Abhijeet clenched his fists as he knew she wanted to take the topic somewhere else. He told himself 'Keep calm Abhijeet… Keep Calm!'

"Who, kisi bhi mard ko bohut khush…."

"Tumne meri Shaadi ki baat ki Tarika?" He asked softly, controlling the volcano within him.

"Haan Abhijeet…."

"TUMNE MERI SHAADI KI BAAT KI?" He yelled suddenly, unable to control himself.

Tarika shivered and said softly, "Abhijeet, who larki bohut…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? TUMNE MERI SHAADI KI BAAT KI?"

Tarika's eyes filled with tears as she never saw her husband reacting like.

"Fine! FINE!" Abhijeet mumbled and closed his eyes. "Okay… tumne meri Shaadi ki baat ki? TUMNE MERI SHAA…." He closed his eyes again as he felt anger creeping into him once more. He told himself to keep calm and convinced himself not to shout. She was not Tarika, he knew that. She was not his Tarika, she was not!

"Tarika…" He said softly holding her arms, "Tumne aisa kyun kiya Tarika?"

"I want you to be happy…" She mumbled as her voice choked.

"Tarika, I am very happy Tarika! Really, really happy. I have a wife like you, mujhe aur kya chahiye? Bolo?"

"Yes, 'a wife like me'? Jo tumhe tumhari khushi tak nahi de sakti?" A tear slipped down her eye.

Abhijeet ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. He held her once again. "Tarika… Tarika…" He said patiently, "Tarika, meri khushi tum ho.. tum! I don't need a baby Tarika, I don't!"

"Toh tumne apne diary mein kyun likha ki tum bachcha adopt karna chahte ho?"

Abhijeet looked at her surprised, "Tumne meri…. Tumne meri diary bhi padhi li Tarika?"

"Abhijeet… mein….. Nahi Abhijeet! Daya ka apna bacha hoga aur tum! Nahi… Please Abhi… Tum.." She sobbed, "Tum kisi aur se shaadi kar lo!"

"Tarikaaaa….." He paused to try it some other way, "Okay, Tarika, I am so happy ki tum mere liye itna kuch soch rahi ho. I know you love me jaan, par trust me, I need you… just you!"

"Tum yeh sab is liye bol rahe ho na taki mujhe bura na lage?"

"Oh God!" Abhijeet looked up and whispered. "Tarika…" He folded his hands, "Mein tumhare saamne haath jorta hun Tarika, please, please, please Tarika! Please…"

"I am so sorry abhijeet. I am sorry… I am…" She broke into tears.

"Tarika please! STOP SAYING THIS! Please!" and he lost it. The volcano erupted. "STOP SAYING THAT TARIKA! STOP! TUMHE GYNAECOLOGIST KE PASS LE JATA HUN TOH WHO BOLTE HAI KI YOU NEED A PSYCHRIATIST! Come on Tarika, Come on! Meri Tarika pagal nahi hai! Nahi hai who Pagal! Meri jaan itni kamzoor nahi hai ki who aise tut jaye! YOU ARE MY TARIKA!" he shook her up trying to pour a new spirit in her, "MY TARIKA! My strong Tarika! My..."

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T NEED A BABY ABHIJEET!" She yelled holding his collar. Abhijeet went silent. Both looked into each other eye seeking answers, answers which nobody knew. She slowly broke into tears and collapsed against her husband's body as sorrow filled her soul. She slowly fell down at his feet leaving his collar behind. Abhijeet's heart pained as his beloved cried at his feet, seeking forgiveness. This wasn't their relationship! No! this wasn't. Abhijeet felt he has lost everything which once he called his own. His Tarika was lost, she was. He slowly bent down on his knees and looked at her as tears filled her face. He raised his hand and lifted her face.

"I want a baby Abhi… I want…" she cried and fell on his chest. Abhijeet hugged her tight as unknown tears emerged out of his eyes. The lost couple cried, just cried, cried helplessly at their destiny.

A/N: thanks for reading! Btw, was this too long? If yes then I won't write so long!


End file.
